


Memento Mori

by aqua_arcs



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Mild ep 44 Spoilers, Self-Harm, Temporary Character Death, others are mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16918755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aqua_arcs/pseuds/aqua_arcs
Summary: It had been an accident, Fjord’s death. A simple misstep in the middle of a fight sending him over the edge of a rocky cliff and they couldn’t get to him soon enough to get him back without a ritual.





	Memento Mori

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and posted at 3am because that's just how it's going to go.

It had been an accident, Fjord’s death. A simple misstep in the middle of a fight sending him over the edge of a rocky cliff and they couldn’t get to him soon enough to get him back without a ritual.

Jester and Beau had already gone, and they needed a third to complete the ritual.

Before he could stop himself Caleb stepped forward.

"Fjord- " He started quietly, ignoring the way everyone's eyes but Jester's snapped over to look at him as he took another hesitant step towards the resurrection circle. 

Something to call Fjord's soul back, they had said when they begun this process. That was something he could do, Caleb thought with the distant memory of salt water and promises in the deep leaving an after taste in his mouth.

It might not be anything good- but Fjord was and had always stayed true to his promises. This was worth the risk. "Remember that favor you owe me?"

As he spoke he carefully knelt next to Fjord’s body, taking out his dagger and- before anyone could move to stop him- slicing open his hand. It stung less than it did in the the darkness of that underwater cave, in front of that magic table- less than he deserved, a part of his mind whispered- even as he reached down to grip Fjord’s hand tightly.

“I’m using that favor now Fjord, come back to us. We- we can’t make it work without you, do you understand me?”

Silence followed his words and Caleb closed his eyes against it. It was the most he had spoken since the incident that had lead them here, the words tumbling out of his mouth even when he felt he might choke on them. He gave one last squeeze to Fjords hand before releasing it and moving to step away from the circle.

As he took up his spot next to Nott once more the room began to glow warmly as the final section of the ritual circle lit up and the Divine magic that powered it coalesced around Fjord’s body for a second. Two seconds. Three, before fading away to reveal Fjord’s form once more. 

It was another moment before soft groan came from the now breathing half-orc and two confused and hazy yellow eyes opened.


End file.
